kidnapped
by luluFABULOUS
Summary: Jess and Xantea (pronounced zantea) have been best friends for 7 years and make a great team but when Jess and her 2 siblings Oliver and Fraya get kidnapped there friendship is tested and Jess gets pushed to her absolute limit trying to protect her siblings and her best friend
1. introducing bell and Xantea

Kidnapped

With Jess, Xantea, Fraya and Ms Bridge "Fraya I'll give you 5 seconds to give my I pad back or else your toast!" Jess yelled into her sisters locked bedroom door,

"What are you gonna do? Tell Oliver" giggled Fraya,

"No, I'll...I'll...ugh just give t back now Fraya or else I will figure out a way to get it back!" Yelled Jess,

Fraya just laughed,

Jess went outside Fraya's bedroom window, she got some wood and put it in between the little gap and Fraya's window she pushed down as hard as she could but couldn't get it opened,

"It must be locked" Jess thought,

Jess went back inside into her room and got out her phone she diled the number of her best friend Xantea,

"Xantea I have a Minnie emergency" Jess said into her phone,

"Again, this is the third time this week honestly Jess" Xantea said into the phone,

"Well I'm sorry can you please come over and help, PLEASE" Jess begged,

"I'm on my way" sighed Xantea,

"Thanks Xant really appreciate it" said Jess,

Xantea hung up.

At Xantea's house

"Mum I'm going to Jesse's place!" Called Xantea from her room,

"Again, sweetie your spending too much time over there you were there yesterday and on Wednesday and on Monday" said Ms Bridge,

"Well Jess needs me and plus its much better than being here" Xantea said,

"What do you mean?" Asked Ms bridge,

"Well whenever dads here your fighting non stop and when he isn't your crying non stop" Xantea said,

Ms Bridge said nothing,

"Bye mum" Xantea said then she left.

"Knock knock!" Said Xantea as she knocked on Jesse's door,

"Xant finally!" Exclaimed Jess,

"You say that like you expected me to come and be on time" joked Xantea,

"Whatever, Fraya has my iPad again and she locked the door" said Jess,

"Ok, well have you tried the trick I told you about last week?" Asked Xantea,

"Yeah but her window is closed" Jess said,

"Ok come with me" said Xantea as she walked to Jesse's room,

"Ok do you have a fan of any sort?" Asked Xantea,

"Yeah I've got a small one" said Jess as she got out her fan,

"Ok so you know how people talk into the fan when its going and it makes there voices all funny" said Xantea,

"Yeah..." Said Jess confused,

"Well the speed the fan is spinning at affects what sound your voice is making, right" said Xantea,

"I guess so" said Jess,

"Well what if I got two fans put them on slowly and talked in a deep voice into them" said Xantea,

"You would sound like a man" giggled Jess,

"Right and what if I put them on quickly and talked in a high pitches voice?" Said Xantea,

"You'd sound a lot like my mum!" Laughed Jess,

"Good your getting the hang of this" smiled Xantea,

"Right, so um what does this science lesson have to do with me getting my iPad back?" Asked Jess,

"Well do you have another fan?" Asked Jess,

"Yes but your not getting it until you tell me what the hell is going on" said Jess,

"Ugh, you little slut just give it!" Said Xantea,

"Damn getting pretty vicious there Xant" said Jess as she handed Xantea her other fan"

"Thanks sorry for snapping, let's go to your sisters room said Xantea,

Jess followed Xantea to Frayas room and stood watching as Xantea put one fan in front of another, then she connected the wires and did some other stuff with the wires.

Xantea turned it on and put it on high,

"What are you doing" whispered Jess,

"When Fraya opens the door I want you to run in and get the iPad, Ok"

"How do you know she'll open the door?" Asked Jess,

"Trust me she will, get ready" whispered Xantea,

Xantea knocked on the door,

She talked into the two fans and said "Fraya open the door now!" She sounded a lot like Jess's mum,

Fraya said nothing,

After about 7 seconds Jess heard a door unlock, and Fraya walked out,

She was looking down but as soon as she saw Xantea sitting on the floor with the two fans and Jess with a huge smirk on her face she realised it was a set up.

Before Fraya could react Jess ran into her room tripping Fraya on her way in and grabbed her iPad from Jess's desk she ran out jumping over Fraya who was still on he floor she did a front flip in the air and landed perfectly,

When Jess landed she gave Fraya a sweet smile,

"Kisses" she said then she ran into her room and Xantea followed and she locked the door,

Jess and Xantea dropped onto Jess's bed,

"That was awesome!" Exclaimed Jess,

"You were awesome I didn't know you could do that I thought you were just gonna run in there and run out, not perform a whole gymnastics routine" laughed Xantea,

"Actually it was parkour" smiled Jess,

"Whatever, we make a great team" said Xantea,

"I know right high five" said Jess as she pulled her hand up for a high five.

With Tom, Dan, Aneisha and Frank

"Frank how come keri gets to go to Thorpe park with her friends while we're stuck here looking at hers and Zoe's blood?" Asked Aneisha,

"Because we don't need keri knowing that Dan and I snuck into her house and took a sample of her blood" said Frank,

"True, but why didn't you just ask her I'm sure she wouldn't have minded" said Aneisha,

"We did ask she thought it was disgusting and she said she didn't want people playing with her blood" Frank said,  
>"How did you get Zoe's blood then?" Tom asked,<p>

"Frank got it I have no idea how though" said Dan,

"Look that's not important what's important is that we get these samples checked out, Tom that's your part" said Frank,

Tom got the two blood samples and put them on a the teles l cope but it wasn't just a telescope it was much more advanced,

"What is that?" Asked Aneisha,

"Its a atra sonic telescopic telescope thinggy" Tom joked,

Aneisha looked at Tom and tried to hide a smile,

"I'm joking its a megga scope, or well that's what I call it, you people can't take a joke" Tom said as he looked into the (megga scope)

"Seriously Thomas jokes are meant to be funny" Aneisha said,

Tom smiled, "jokes are meat to be funny" he mimicked Aneisha in a high pitched voice,

"Ahhh young ove" smiled Dan,

"Done" Tom said and the DNA results shot up onto the screen,

"Why didn't you you just get the hair or something?" Asked Aneisha,

"Because we needed even the smallest details and blood is the only thing that can give us that" said Frank,

"Oh..." Said Aneisha,

"Now you guys can go" said Frank.

"Finally!" Said Aneisha,

"Wanna go to the movies the Neish?" Tom asked,

"Ok just let me get my bag I think I left it in the English room" Aneisha said then she ran down the hallway,

"So I take things are going good with Aneisha?" Dan asked,

Tom and Aneisha had been together for the past month,

"Yeah great actually" Tom said,

"That's good, have you kissed yet though?" Dan asked,

"Well no" Tom said,

"Seriously!" Exclaimed Dan,

"What its only been a month!" Exclaimed Tom,

"Yeah and you guys should have kissed 3 weeks ago!" Dan exclaimed,

"Uh what the fuck Dan when we kiss has nothing to do with you" Tom said,

"Neish probably was expecting it a long time ago but since she is so nice she didn't say anything" Dan said,

"That's not true, were just waiting for the right time" Tom said,

"oh so you guys aren't just scared it will suck and are trying to avoid it?" Dan asked,

"Yup, I could kiss her now if I wanted to" Tom said,

"Ok, if you kiss her as soon as she comes back I'll pay give you 20, buuuttt if you woos out your gonna be giving me 20" said Dan,

"Fine" Tom said then he shook Dans hand,

Aneisha came running back,  
>"Sorry, sorry, sorry I bumped into my auntie and she wanted to take me home" said Aneisha when she got back she locked her fingers in between Tom's,<p>

"It's fine" Tom said,

"Cool so are we going?" Aneisha asked,

"Yeah first I need to do something" Tom said then he leant in and kissed Aneisha,

The kiss lasted about 4 seconds,

Tom let go of Aneisha and she was smiling

"Woah Ok mate you won" Dan said then he slapped 20 bucks into Toms hand,

"Whats that for?" Aneisha asked,

"Tom and I had a bet, if he kissed you as soon as you came back I owed him 20 bucks" Dan said,

Aneisha looked at Tom who had shoved his 20 bucks in his Pocket and was smiling to himself,

"What are you smiling about?" Aneisha said as she pushed Toms arm off her shoulders,

"What?" Tom asked,

"The only reason you kissed me was because of a stupid bet?!" Aneisha exclaimed stepping away from him,

"No its not like that Neish" Tom said,

"Wow, I was so wrong about you!" exclaimed Aneisha then she walked away, Tom called her name only making her walk quicker,

"Dan! This is all your fault!" Exclaimed Tom then he ran after Aneisha. 


	2. hidden emotions

Kidnapped

"Aneisha!" Yelled Tom as he ran after her,

"Just leave me alone Tom" Aneisha said,

"Neish can you just let me explain for a second?" Tom said,

"Fine" Aneisha said then she turned around before Tom got the words out of his mouth Aneisha turned around again and started walking again,

"I thought you were gonna let me explain!" Exclaimed Tom,

"Yeah and we agreed on one second" Aneisha said,

"Look Neish I didn't mean to hurt you Dan was just giving me a hard time and saying that we should have kissed 3 weeks ago and I wanted to prove him wrong and if I were to earn some extra money well that's not all that bad" Tom said,

Aneisha stopped and turned around with tears in her eyes, "Tom I don't appreciate being used as a stepping stool for your coolness in Dans eyes" she said,

"I know and I understand it was wrong and upsetting just please forgive me, I hate it when your upset especially if its because of me" Tom said,

Aneisha folded her arms and shrugged,

"Do you really mean that?" Aneisha asked,

"Every word" Tom said,

Aneisha sighed and hugged Tom.

Following day:

With Keri, Mrs Summers and Mr Summers

Keri walked down the stairs with her school bag slung across one of her shoulders,

"Morning" she said to her foster parents who were sitting at the table,

They said nothing,

"Geez what happened did you get fired again dad" Keri joked,

Her dad got up and walked over to keri,

"What was that" he said in a mean voice,

"Nothing" Keri said as she grabbed an apple and put it in her bag,

"You stupid child did you even ask me if you could have an apple! So un-appreciative some kids are starving in other countries we shouldn't have taken you up your so stupid and never even get good grades, all you do is eat sleep and be a fat little slut!" Yelled Mrs Summers,

"Yeah and try be smart but your just dumb and fat I wouldn't care if you killed yourself!" Yelled Mr summers,

Keri looked down she was used to this but tried not to let it get to her but usually they just called her stupid not fat and they never said they wouldn't care if she killed herself,

"Look at me while I talk to you!" Yelled Mr summers then he punched Keri in the face,

Keri's eyes were watery when she looked up she could feel a huge bruise on her face,

"Get out of my house, go to school!" Yelled Mrs Summers,

"And try learn something but how to be a slut!" Yelled her Mr Summers,

Keri put the apple back and walked out of the house.

Keri's POV

I walked out of the house and blinked my eyes if I cried my eye would hurt even more and plus Dan was running up to me and I didn't need him to see me crying,

"What's up Summers" Dan said,

"Nothing much Morgan" I smiled, I had gotten very good at pretending to be happy I always was, I was always smiling and being happy even if I felt like everyone hated me and even though I felt like killing myself I smiled through all that pain each and every day.

Dan and I started walking and he had started talking about what had happened yesterday and the bet with Tom, I hopped Neish was Ok,

Dan always talked to me and told me everything we were very good friends, the only thing he didn't tell me about was this girl called Zoe I didn't know much and the only time he talked about her was when we had missions,

"Keri Keri!" Dan said waving his hand in front of my face,

"Uh yeah Tom and Neish so sad" I said snapping back into reality

"Are you alright?" Dan asked as he stared at me,

"Yeah just thinking" I said looking away I didn't want Dan to see my bruise,

"Wait what's that?" Dan asked looking at my bruise,

"I bumped into a wall this morning" I lied,

"Riigghhtt" Dan said not convinced,

"Yeah that's what happened anyway have you talked to Neish yet?" I asked trying to change the subject,

"Um no not yet" Dan said,

"Oh oh well they will figure it out" I said we walked to school in complete silence. 


	3. Jess gets kidnapped

Keri's POV

Dan and I got to school and spotted Tom and Neish who were sitting under a tree and looked like they were doing homework,

"They look fine" I said

"Yeah I guess, but they both probably still hate me" Dan said,

"Come on they have no reason to hate you because they're fine now" I said looking at Dan,

"Fine" Dan sighed as he followed me to Tom and Neish,

"Hey guys" I smiled,

"Oh hey Keri" Tom said ignoring Dan,

Aneisha just waved but she was still looking at her book,

"Tom I don't get this part" Aneisha said pointing down at a question,

"I'll explain at lunch if you want" Tom said,

"Yup, the bells about to go anyway" said Aneisha,

She and Tom got up and walked away,

"Well that went great" Dan said sarcastically,

The bell rang,

"Come on we've got Mr Mulligan first" I said,

"Ok" Dan said then we started walking to class,

"I just don't get why Tom is still angry at me" Dan said,

"Who said his still angry at you?" I said,

"Keri its obvious he totally just ignored me and as soon as we went to them they left,

"So?"

"So he hates me" Dan said,

I almost laughed but I managed to hold it in, "I was there too" I said,

"Yeah but still" Dan said as we walked into class,

Before we even sat down our pencils went off,

"Aww great" I sighed,

"Um sir I left my book in my locker yesterday" I said,

"Ok hurry up" sighed Mr Mulligan,

I ran out of the room to the caretakers broom closet,

The next person to come was Tom then Neish then Dan,

"Took ya long enough" I smiled we went into the closet, I pulled the broom to go down to HQ

We want flying down and I felt as if my stomach was rushing to my mouth,

We finally got to HQ, we walked out and I was in the same old outfit,

It was all black, "honestly Frank when are you gonna update our outfits?" I asked,

"Yeah this is getting pretty old" agreed Neish,

"That's not important right now" Frank said, "come look at this"

We Walked over to the table and the screen shot up,

"This is Jess Smith, her mother is Leah smith, she started working for KORPS in 2009 and has pretty much been one of the most wanted people in the world, Jess's best friend Xantea has the IQ of a genius, she has been said to be the smartest human ever recorded in history, which is why KORPS want her with Xantea they could hack into just about anything build anything and take over the world, since Jess's mother Leah works for KORPS Jess has been said to as well, and since she is best friends with Xantea..."

"Xantea is in serious danger, meaning so is the rest of the world" Tom said,

"Exactly, and yesterday Xantea was reported missing, if we can get Jess we can get her to tell us where Xantea is" Frank said,

"Alright so we are kidnapping some random girl and bringing her here?" Aneisha said,

"Yeah you people seem to enjoy doing that don't you" I joked,

"We didn't kidnap you, you came with us" said Tom,

"Team, your mission is not as easy as it sounds trust me, if we get one thing wrong it could all be over, DON'T mess this up" Frank said, "oh and Team, Jess will most likely be with her siblings, Fraya and Oliver, if she is bring them too just in case Jess doesn't wanna talk"

"Ok" Dan said as he nodded,

We walked out of the lift and down the hallway,

When we got out of school a map to where Jess's school was and a picture of her shot of on our spy pods,

"Sandon High, that's about a kilometer away from here, we can run that" Aneisha said,

We all nodded and went off.

Jess's POV

I walked I into school with my friend Trina, she had moved here 2 weeks ago and we were really good friends already, "I wonder where Xantea is" I said,

"Yeah, she's never this late" said Trina looking at her watch,

The Bell had just rang and we had PE first up, my favorite subject.

We walked into the change rooms and literally got pushed against the wall by the strong smell of BO and deodorant,

"Aww girls, maybe have a shower with water not deodorant next time" I said,

"Oh yeah that wasn't us if was the year 10 girls they were just In here, they were getting dressed for there dance exams and the other Chang rooms got egged by the boys and it stinks" said Kendal,

"Really again!" I sighed as I put my bag down,

"Yeah those boys are seriously on a rampage or something" said Trina,

"Yeah but the change rooms already smelt seriously bad" said Gemma who had finished getting changed,

"Yeah I know, you'd think Ms Cullen would have already told them about personal hygiene" I said as I pulled off my shirt,

"She's told us EVERYTHING and some of it we don't need to know" smiled Kendal showing off her dimples,

"I wish I had dimples" said Taylor,

"Yeah they're really pretty" smiled Gemma

"Yeah Trina has one dimple" I said,

"Yeah I hate it, it just kinda sits there its so random" Trina said,

"Yeah I hate my dimples they're like just random holes on my face" Kendal said,

"Yeah and I've got one" frowned Trina,

"We've all got one hole pretty close to our cheeks, If you know what I mean" giggled Kendal,

We all thought for a second then cracked up at the same time,

"Awwww yuck Kendal" I giggled,

"I don't get it" said Melodie who was standing with Cathy at the end of the room,

Cathy whispered into Melodies ear,

"Awwwwww...OHHHHH! EWWWW!" laughed Melodie,

"Girls hurry up!" Called Ms Cullen from outside the change rooms,

We were all already dressed so we walked out together and went into the gym and sat on the floor,

"Right today I'm gonna give you 2 options, one you can go outside with Mr Ryan and play soccer or two you can stay in here and do some cardio with me" said Ms Cullen,

"Wanna play soccer?" I asked Trina,

"Yeah I hate cardio, especially Ms Cullen's version" Trina smiled,

"Ok! Quiet everyone, let me mark the roll then you may all leave or stay!" Called Ms Cullen as she clapped her hands.

After Ms Cullen finished Trina and I walked out of the gym to the back oval,

We got split into two teams but before we started playing I got called over to Mr Ryan,

He was talking to a girl with dark skin and black hair,

"Yes" I said,

The girl looked over to me and smiled,

"Hello my name is Ruth, I work for the LSA the London sports academy, its a place not far away from here, your mother Leah gave us a call a few days ago and sent us an application form for you, you were supposed to come for an interview a few hours ago" said the lady,

"Hmmm I've never heard of the 'LSA" I said,

"Oh well your mother obviously has" smiled the lady,

I looked at her sternly and folded my arms, "aren't you a bit young to work for them?" I asked,

"Jess" Mr Ryan said,

"No its alright, I'm 26 and I get that a lot, I was wondering if you would like to come with me for an interview now, of course it will be in the school" said the lady,

"Well that's up to Jess" said Mr Ryan,

I looked at the girl for a second, she was actually quite pretty,

"Ok" I said then I followed her to the front of the school,

We sat down near some flowers at a bench,

The lady started asking me questions and more questions it was a bit over whelming,

The question she asked me that I didn't understand was do you know Xantea Bridge,

"Yeah duh! She's my best friend!" I exclaimed,

The girl pulled off her hair or her wig and took off her glasses,

"My name is Aneisha Jones and I work for Mi9, you're coming with us" she said,

"Us?" I asked,

"Yeah us" I heard a voice behind me say,

I turned around and saw three teenagers looking at me 2 boys and one girl they didn't look much older than me but they were all much taller and I knew I didn't stand a chance,

Its times like these I wish I was taller,

"Um...who are you people?" I asked,

"That's not important, what's important is that I get my aim right when I shoot you unconscious with this" said the girl with red hair as she pulled out something that looked like a gun,

"What!" I exclaimed but she shot me in my left arm before I could run.

Heeeey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter! Yeah I have nothing to say soooo see ya! Xx Lulu 


	4. dan and Keri

Kidnapped

Jess's POV

I woke up with a bright light in my face, I shut my eyes tightly,

"What the hell is wrong with you people! This is illegal in case you didn't know, I can call the cops!" I yelled,

"Shut up Jess!" I heard someone call from next to me,

"Who said that how do you know my name?!" I yelled,

"Well for starters I'm your brother bitch!" Yelled Oliver,

"Oliver?" I called, "what are you doing here".

"How do you expect me to know?!" Yelled Oliver,

"Would you two please SHUT UP!" I heard another voice say from the other side of me.

"Fraya!" I said.

"Yeah we're all here! One big happy family!" Said Oliver sarcastically,

"Mum's not here" said Fraya,

"Um Fray, I'm pretty sure he said FAMILY" I said.

There was a silence,

"Mum is family" Fraya said only just loud enough for me to hear,

"No! She isn't sorry to brake it to you hun but family care about each other and look after each other and they put each other first" I said,

"Its not her fault Jess!" Yelled Fraya,

"Oh yeah, who's fault is it?!" I asked getting annoyed,

"Its your fault!" Fraya yelled,

"How on earth is that fucking possible!" I yelled angrily,

"Because you're the reason dad killed himself!" Fraya exclaimed,

"SHUT UP! Both of you just shut up!" Oliver yelled,

"How could you say that" I said quietly,

"Guys we can't be fussing about that now Ok we have to figure out where we are Ok" Oliver said softly,

We sat in silence until a man with dark hair wearing a suit walked in with the girl with red hair,

"Take Jess I'll take Oliver, Dan's gonna come in for Fraya in a second" said the man,

"Ok" said the girl with red hair, she came over to me and took me to another room,

It was not a very big room, there was a small bed a toilet next to it and a little sink opposite it,

"What's your fucking problem?" I asked,

"You" said the girl then she walked out of the room and locked the door.

Oliver's POV

I walked out of the room with the guy with dark hair and got taken to a room it was small and had a small bed and a toilet and a sink,

"I didn't do anything you know" I said,

"But your sister did" said the guy,

"Which one? I have 2 sisters" I said smartly,

"Jess" said the guy,

"So why are me and Fraya here?!" I exclaimed,

"Wow, you're a great brother" said he guy sarcastically then he left.

Fraya's POV

I sat in the room for a little while until a blond guy walked into the room,

"I'm guessing your Dan?"

The guy nodded,

"Rightio then let's go!" I said,

We walked down the hallway and I was put in the most disgusting room I have ever seen in my life!

"Oh hell no! I am not staying here, YOU CAN NOT make me stay in this shit hole!" I exclaimed,

"Sorry" said the blond then he left and locked my door.

Keri's POV

"Frank are you sure we have the right people?" I asked,

"Yeah they seem a little too normal and stuck up like all the other O'Conner brats" said Dan,

"My best friend goes there you moron" I said as I hit him over the back of the head,

"Ooppss!" Laughed Dan,

"You guys can go now" said Frank.

We all walked into the lift and went up,

By the time we got out of the lift it was already lunch and we had assembly next,

"Do you guys want to go the cafeteria now?" Asked Tom,

Everyone agreed but I didn't really want to "you guys go, I'm not hungry" I said,

"You're never hungry" said Neish,

"Yeah I eat a lot at home you know" I lied.

I actually didn't eat at all at home I felt thought I was fat and hated the feeling I got after I ate, I had even stated using pills to make myself sick after I ate,

"Come on I'll buy you something" said Tom,

"Fine" I sighed, luckily I had my pills with me today.

Tom bought me chips and that's all I let him buy me,

I ate about 4 chips before I felt like I had already eaten too much,

"I'm gonna go outside" I said then I quickly got up and rushed outside,

I went to a spot where there was no one else and took the pills after a few seconds I felt sick and started throwing up I had taken two pills and a lot more than 4 chips came out of me,

I wiped my mouth then felt tears roll down my cheek,

They fell onto the dirt and I watched them dissolve,

I sat down and cried and cried and cried some more I felt like a waist of space and a mistake I felt like people were waiting for the day I die,

"Keri?" I heard someone from around the corner say,

It sounded a lot like Dan, and it was Dan.

I tried to wipe my tears but they kept coming, there was no point, Dan was going to see me crying, and he was going to get it out of me.

Dan's POV

"Should one of us go look for Keri, something isn't right" said Aneisha,

"Why don't you, you are her best friend" I said,

"We all are her friends and she needs to know we can all be there for her! That's why I volunteer Dan" said Tom,

"Seriously?" I sighed,

"Move boy!" Said Aneisha,

I sighed and got up, Keri was a friend and did need to know I was there for her,

Its just that when I talk to her and I'm alone with her and she's upset or something she reminded me so much of Zoe,

I remember when Zoe was sad she'd sit close and tell me what was wrong and she would never talk to anyone else and that was one of the reasons why we had such a great connection.

And when Keri sat close to me and told me what was wrong all I could think about was Zoe and how it felt to want to just pull her into my arms and never let go.

sometimes when I talk to Keri I get worried that I might say something stupid thinking she's Zoe,

I walked around a corner and called Keri's name,

"Keri?" I said, there was no response, I went a little bit further and found Keri sitting against the wall with tears running down her face I had seen Keri upset before but not this upset, she was hugging her knees tightly, I was in shock this looked like a totally different person,

Her hair was all in her face when she looked up at me,

"Keri" I said as I sat down next to her,

I put my arm around her shoulders,

She was warm, "what's wrong?" I asked, she didn't reply.

"Keri Come on give it up what's up" I said,

"Nothing, I'm... I'm fine" she sniffed.

"Um Keri you are obviously not fine, what's wrong?" I asked again,

"I just got stung by a bee" she said,

"Seriously...seriously!" I said, "do you think I'm stupid?" I asked,

"No" sighed Keri,

"Come on Keri, give it up, what happened" I said looking into her blue eyes, I had never really noticed her eyes before but they were so undeniably beautiful,

"Its complicated" she sniffed with tears still rolling down her face,

"I don't care I wanna know what's wrong so I can understand, can you at least tell me if its a thing or a person" I said,

"Both, 2 things and 2 people" Keri said,

"Right, can you tell me what it is now?" I asked looking into her eyes, she stared at me for a while then she started crying again,

"Hey don't cry" I said I looked at her she looked back at me,

"I'm sorry" she sniffed trying to wipe her tears but they kept on coming,

"Don't be, its Ok to be upset" I said,

"I know but still this isn't your problem you shouldn't have to deal with me" she said,

"Look Keri, whatever's upsetting you is obviously really serious, can you please just tell me" I said kindly.

Keri burst out crying and started to tell me everything,

"Mum and Dad, this!" She said as she pulled out a little box of pills I read the label and my jaw dropped,

"You've been making yourself sick! Why?"

"Because whenever I eat I feel just gross about myself! I feel fat and I feel like a pig! A lot like what mum and days have been saying! Are you happy now I've told you!" Keri cried,

"No! I'm not happy Keri!" I yelled, "What have your parents been saying?!"

"Same old same old" said Keri,

I gave her a blank look,

"Its Ok just the usual Ok!" Keri said,

"Like?"

"Stupid slut whore fat ugly, and they wouldn't care if I killed myself" when Keri said that she said it as if it was no big deal

"What the fuck! And that's why you're doing this?!"

"Well...yeah" said Keri quietly,

"What about the bruise?" I asked,

Keri didn't say anything.

"Please don't say what I think your gonna say" I said looking at her sternly,

"That...was dad" she sighed,

"Right! You have to call the cops!" Dan yelled,

"No! Don't even think about it!" She yelled,

"But-"

"I mean it Dan, tell the cops and I'll never talk to you again and I'll probably kill myself or turn myself into KORPS" she said,

"Fine!" I said,

"But Keri you don't deserve this kind of treatment" I said softly,

"I think I do Dan, I think I was a mistake" Keri said,

"Believe me Keri you were not a mistake" I said,

Keri looked away, I gently pulled her face back to face mine,

"Don't do this to yourself Keri" I said as I held up the little tube,

Keri nodded,

I nearly got lost in her eyes.

Keri's POV

I looked into Dan's blue eyes and nearly got lost in them,

Dan's eyes got closer to me and I realised he was getting closer to me,

His lips were eventually pressed against mine, I tried to pull away but I couldn't I just couldn't! It felt so electric when he kissed me it felt so right and so real,

Where have you been all my life, I thought to myself,

I eventually managed to pull away from Dan,

"I gotta go to class" I said then I walked away in a rush,

Of all the stupid things I could say I chose, "I gotta go to class" what the hell! That is so old and the bell was supposed to go in 25 minutes!

I went inside and the first place I thought to go was downstairs,

I went into the caretakers closet and went flying downstairs,

I got out and luckily no one else was in the room,

I slammed my back against the wall and slid down,

All I could think about was Dan and the kiss it had been so electric and so good I just wanted to rush back downstairs and kiss him again!

Snap out of it Keri! I told myself,

The idea of Dan and I ever being anything more then friends was insane he was like in love with this famous Zoe, it was so bizarre and wrong we were so different and it was probably just an accident and we were probably just caught up in the moment,

But I liked it I loved the kiss my heart was still pounding,

All I could think of was Dan, DAN DAN DAN DAN DAN! The only name I could think about! This is insane! I thought,

I got up and started pacing back and fourth around the room, I wanted to rip my hair out I felt like a complete,

I didn't want to admit it but I did have feelings for Dan strong ones too. 


End file.
